Code Trekkers
by Nostera
Summary: Voici une fanfiction dont l'idée m'est venue en constatant que le Capitaine Archer n'était autre que Samuel Beckett, de Code Quantum! Amusez-vous, et découvrez l'Univers de Star Trek à-travers les yeux du Docteur Beckett!
1. Chapitre 1 - Bas les Masques!

- **J**e vous ai formellement interdit l'accès à la base de données médicale… Je sais que vous avez certains problèmes, mais ce n'est pas d'un médecin que vous avez besoin…

- Pardon… ?

- Allez voir le Conseiller Troy.

- Mais…

La jeune femme en uniforme bleu ciel insista :

- Je sais que vous y êtes réfractaire, mais c'est l'ordre du médecin de bord. Sortez de l'infirmerie, j'ai des patients à soigner.

Ainsi éjecté de cette étrange pièce lumineuse, j'ai observé les alentours : de longs couloirs, des écrans monumentaux de chaque côté…

Où suis-je encore tombé ?

- Le Conseiller Troy… Mais où est ce Conseiller Troy ?

_Le Conseiller Troy se trouve dans ses quartiers. _

- Qui a parlé ?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu une voix…

Bon, remettons les choses en ordre… Je suis _qui_, d'abord ?

- Ah, Reg', je vous cherchais !

Je me suis retourné : un homme de race noire portant une curieuse visière dorée m'avait tapoté l'épaule pour marquer qu'il s'adressait à moi.

- Ah oui, monsieur… ?

L'homme me dévisagea : malgré sa visière, je pouvais voir qu'il était surpris :

- Tout va bien, Reg' ? Vous avez quitté la salle des machines si précipitamment…

Alors, je suis un ingénieur… Reg' est probablement un surnom… Mais pour quoi ?

- A vrai dire, je… Je suis un peu fatigué…

- Bon, permission de rejoindre vos quartiers, vous avez travaillé sans relâche…

L'homme fit volte-face et repartit.

- Mes quartiers… Oui, c'est une bonne idée… Mais où sont mes quartiers ?

_Veuillez suivre les instructions sur les panneaux de contrôle. _

Encore cette voix… Quelles instructions… Et ça, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? On dirait une sorte de plan lumineux affiché sur l'écran géant du mur…

Et il semblerait que cela me montre un chemin…

- Bien… Suivons le guide…

J'ai tant bien que mal interprété les indications le long du chemin, croisant parfois quelques personnes - probablement employées dans ce bâtiment étrange.

- Ah… Ce sont mes quartiers… ?

La voix se fit entendre de nouveau :

_Affirmatif. _

- Ah, super… Mais comment ouvre-t-on les portes ?

Les portes basculèrent comme si j'accédais à un ascenseur.

- Ah bon… Pratique.

Le seuil passé, les portes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Faisant un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce à vivre plutôt sobre afin de récolter des informations sur l'homme que je remplaçais actuellement, je vis par l'unique ouverture sur l'extérieur, des milliards d'étoiles qui semblaient défiler en accéléré…

- Oh, bravo…

**T**âchant de conserver mon calme, j'ai poursuivi mon investigation : il n'y avait que très peu d'informations sur la personne qui devait habiter ces quartiers… Il ne restait qu'à trouver un miroir pour savoir à quoi je ressemblais.

- Ah, on dirait une salle de bains…

Curieuse douche. Mais il y avait un miroir…

Des yeux marron, typé Européen - je dirais probablement Néerlandais -, les cheveux courts et plutôt bruns, l'air de porter la misère du Monde sur les épaules… Et cet uniforme jaune…

- Ce badge… On dirait un dispositif électronique…

J'en avais déjà vus qui remplissaient une fonction de géolocalisation… Peut-être était-ce le cas pour celui-ci…

Cela ne m'en disait pas plus sur celui que j'étais. Dans un soupir agacé, j'ai déclaré :

- Bon, alors, je suis _qui_, exactement ?!

_Vous êtes l'Enseigne Reginald Endicott Barclay, Troisième du nom, affecté au Vaisseau de Classe Galactique Enterprise, sous le Commandement du Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard. _

Bon, au moins, je savais à quoi m'en tenir.

Mais où était Al ?

- Al ? Eh, Al, tu m'entends ?

La porte virtuelle s'ouvrit à la place de la douche sans arrivée d'eau, et Al arriva, l'Interrogateur au poing comme s'il avait cherché à me localiser depuis quelques heures :

- Ah, te voilà Sam ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

J'ai soufflé, rassuré :

- Bon, Al, je n'y comprends rien…

- D'après Ziggy, tu es Reginald…

- Endicott Barclay, Troisième du nom, oui, ça je sais.

- Ah… Tu es ingénieur à bord d'un Vaisseau Spatial nommé _Enterprise_…

Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Al acquiesça :

- Je crois qu'une erreur s'est produite lors du transport. Tu as été catapulté en plein espace, au vingt-quatrième siècle !

- Bravo… Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

- J'interroge encore Ziggy… C'est assez flou…

Tout comme ce qui se passait ici.

- Qui est ce Barclay ? J'étais à l'infirmerie devant une doctoresse qui m'a dit d'aller voir un conseiller nommé Troy, disant qu'elle avait des patients à soigner…

- Ah, oui, j'ai des données. L'Enseigne Barclay est connu pour souffrir de la phobie du téléporteur, hypocondriaque, arachnophobe, mais c'est un ingénieur brillant.

Au moins un point positif.

- J'ai des informations sur le Conseiller Troy… Ouuuuh… Intéressant.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, c'est une femme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une Bétazoïde, mais elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi la doctoresse m'a-t-elle dit d'aller la voir ?

Al haussa les épaules :

- Je l'ignore, mais en tous cas, Conseiller serait une fonction assez similaire à celle du psychiatre.

- Génial, en plus je suis névrosé…

- Il semblerait que ce soit plus compliqué que ça… Je lis que l'Enseigne Barclay était secrètement amoureux du Conseiller Troy…

**V**oilà pourquoi ce Barclay préférait l'éviter : un officier amoureux de la psychiatre…

- Bon, si je suis ici, c'est qu'il y a une erreur à réparer.

- C'est plutôt vague. Il semblerait qu'un certain Geordi LaForge, le supérieur direct de Barclay, ait besoin de celui-ci pour une mission d'exploration…

- Ce Geordi, est-il noir avec une visière bizarre devant les yeux ?

Al interrogea Ziggy et acquiesça :

- Oui, en effet. Cette visière lui permet de voir, car il est en réalité aveugle, d'après les données.

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il me cherchait… En quoi consiste la mission ?

- Ils doivent aller explorer en navette un amas d'étoiles qui abriterait une planète… Rien de bien exceptionnel pour un Vaisseau dont le but est d'explorer l'Univers…

L'Interrogateur bipa, et Al parut plus inquiet :

- Il semblerait que la mission se solde par le décès de quelqu'un…

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Ziggy n'a pas encore d'informations sur le sujet.

- Que devrais-je faire, alors ? Refuser d'aller en mission ?

Al souffla, un peu dépassé sans doute :

- En admettant que c'est bien Barclay qui est en danger, cela aurait pour simple effet de te faire placer en quartiers restrictifs pour insubordination. Mais si c'est un autre membre de l'équipe d'exploration qui doit mourir, ton refus ne changerait rien à la situation.

- Donc, je dois accepter de partir…

Al acquiesça :

- Tu es là pour empêcher le décès prématuré de quelqu'un… Tu vas devoir veiller sur tous les membres de l'équipe d'exploration, _aucun d'eux_ ne doit mourir lors de cette mission.

- Génial…

- Je te conseille de laisser les évènements se dérouler comme ils le doivent pour le moment…

Al me dévisagea comme pour chercher mon accord :

- Ziggy aura probablement plus d'informations ensuite.

Une sonnerie discrète se fit entendre.

- Ah, ça, c'est pour dire que quelqu'un souhaite entrer dans tes quartiers.

- Bien… Oui, entrez… ?

J'entendis les portes s'ouvrir, et le fameux Geordi LaForge se refléta dans le miroir :

- Je m'inquiétais, Reg'… Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui… Je… Juste un petit coup de fatigue…

Il sortit brutalement l'appareil étrange qu'il avait à son côté :

- Eh, que se passe-t-il ?

Al grinça :

- C'est un phaser, une arme pouvant paralyser ou tuer…

- Il y a quelqu'un à-côté de vous, Reg' ! Vous ne le voyez pas ?

- Quelqu'un, Monsieur… ?

- Oups…

Al disparut brusquement. Geordi LaForge abaissa son « phaser » :

- J'ai cru voir quelqu'un…

- Il n'y avait personne, Monsieur…

- C'est étrange… Je suis presque certain qu'il vous a parlé…

- C'est probablement la mission qui vous rend nerveux…

**I**l acquiesça :

- Oui… Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre…

- Voudriez-vous que nous en parlions ?

- Eh bien… Volontiers, oui.

J'ai invité LaForge à s'asseoir.

Il eut un sourire curieux en me regardant :

- C'est drôle, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui j'aurais imaginé confier mes angoisses…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que c'est généralement plutôt l'inverse.

- Ah oui… Eh bien, il faut bien que je vous renvoie l'ascenseur, non ?

La Forge m'observa : cette expression n'était plus utilisée, ou quoi ?

- Bref… Nous n'avons que très peu de données sur l'amas stellaire que la navette doit traverser. Nos sondes ne sont pas toutes revenues…

- Vous pensez que quelque chose les a retenues ?

- Ou _quelqu'un_. Il pourrait bien y avoir des gens hostiles, là-dedans…

J'ai approuvé la théorie d'un signe de tête.

- Je n'aime pas mettre l'un de mes meilleurs ingénieurs en danger…

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Allons, ne soyez pas aussi modeste, Reg'.

Ah, il parlait de moi…

Je fis semblant de subir une perte de mémoire :

- Au fait, je suis un peu distrait ces temps-ci…

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, Reg'.

- Oui, enfin… J'ai… Oublié qui devait nous accompagner…

- Personne, Reg'. Il n'y a que nous deux.

Bon, ça allait simplifier les choses.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Encore, ce serait un appareil alien égaré, je ne dirais rien… Mais nous n'aurons que nos phasers pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque, et l'armement de la navette est plutôt léger…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous.

LaForge eut un rire bref :

- Venant de vous, ça ne m'étonne pas. Qu'en pensez-vous, Reg' ? Devrions-nous réclamer plus de membres ou d'armes ?

- Je pense que…

Je devrais penser quoi, en fait ?

Je pourrais proposer une liaison permanente avec le téléporteur, mais je suis censé souffrir de phobie à ce sujet…

- … Si nous voyageons léger, nous pourrons fuir plus rapidement.

- Vous envisagez déjà une attaque… Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

- Il faut tout envisager.

LaForge acquiesça :

- Vous avez raison. Alors, d'après vous, les choses doivent continuer comme elles sont ?

- En gros, oui…

- Bien. Au rapport dans une heure pour l'embarquement, Enseigne.

- Bien, Monsieur…

**L**aForge quitta les quartiers de Barclay.

- Al ! Al, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

La porte virtuelle divisa la pièce à vivre :

- Il est parti… Bien, je dois te prévenir, Sam : je ne pourrai pas t'aider tant que tu seras près de ce Geordi LaForge…

Mais je suis censé passer tout mon temps avec lui !

- Je sais, ce n'est pas réjouissant… Mais il semblerait que sa visière lui donne la possibilité de me voir aussi clairement que tu me vois, et il a dû lire sur mes lèvres...

- Donc, il te voit mais ne t'entend pas ?

- Exact. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne t'a pas démasqué.

Je me suis senti blêmir :

- Comment ça ?

- Si sa visière lui permet de me voir, il devrait pouvoir traverser les hologrammes, dont celui qui te fait ressembler à Barclay… Et cela pourrait te mettre en danger, il faut que je demande à Ziggy plus d'informations sur cet appareil d'assistance à la vision.

J'ai acquiescé vivement pour le presser à faire ainsi :

- Je n'ai qu'une heure pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec lui.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Al repassa la porte virtuelle, me laissant seul. L'angoisse me saisissait : la seule personne avec qui j'allais passer la totalité de cette mission était capable de voir Al, et pouvait me reconnaître…

L'on sonna de nouveau à la porte :

- Oui, entrez… ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une femme en longue robe bleue et à la toison plus noire que ses yeux :

- Monsieur Barclay, je ne vous dérange pas… ?

- Euh… Non… Je me préparais pour la mission…

La femme s'avança :

- C'est à ce sujet que je suis venue. Le Capitaine tient à s'assurer que l'équipe d'exploration est dans une disposition psychique adéquate.

J'ai sourcillé :

- Vous êtes le Conseiller Troy… ?

La femme se figea, étonnée :

- Oui, c'est moi… Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- Je… J'ai quelques pertes de mémoire, ces temps-ci…

- Je voudrais user de mon empathie… Il y a sûrement une explication à cela, et c'est assez préoccupant… Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

Je suis Barclay. Je suis amoureux de cette femme. Comment suis-je censé réagir face à cette requête bien mystérieuse ?

- Vous… Vous allez devoir me toucher ?

- Non, rassurez-vous… Les Bétazoïdes n'ont pas nécessairement besoin de contact physique.

Alors, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait sonder mon esprit ?!

Je me suis relevé brutalement, ce qui ne parut pas l'étonner :

- Non, Conseiller, désolé… Je suis sûr que… Ce n'est que de la fatigue…

- Cela ne vous ressemble pas…

- Je vous assure, je…

- Un instant, ce n'est pas normal… Qui êtes-vous… ?

**L**à, j'étais démasqué, ou elle feintait ?

- Que voulez-vous dire… ?

- Vous n'êtes pas Reginald Barclay. Vous lui ressemblez et vous avez sa voix, mais j'ai sondé votre esprit, et ce que j'en perçois ne lui correspond pas.

- Sam, tu ferais mieux de lui dire la vérité.

Al venait de réapparaître devant moi.

- Ziggy m'indique que les Betazoïdes sont une espèce extraterrestre douée de télépathie. Cette femme _sait_ que tu n'es pas Barclay.

- Bien, vous avez raison… Je suis Samuel Beckett, je voyage à-travers le temps sans avoir le moindre contrôle. Je « remplace » Barclay car je dois corriger une erreur qui sera commise.

La Betazoïde ne parut pas surprise de mon récit : elle avait probablement connu plus étrange.

- Barclay reviendra quand j'aurai évité que l'erreur ne soit commise, et à cet instant, je serai de nouveau catapulté dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, afin de réparer une autre erreur.

- Et vous vivez ainsi depuis longtemps ?

- Assez, oui. N'en dites rien à personne, cela compromettrait mes actions.

La Betazoïde acquiesça :

- Vous avez une mission importante. Je sens beaucoup d'inquiétude… Votre vie est peut-être même en danger, je peux le ressentir…

- Il se peut que l'erreur soit la mort de Barclay lui-même, ou de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je vois… Je vais donc vous laisser agir… Mais je vous surveille…

Elle se leva et quitta mes quartiers. Je me suis tourné vers Al :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Je vous surveille » ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais elle est prudente, elle peut penser que tu es un imposteur venu nuire à son vaisseau, que tu détiens Barclay en un lieu secret, et que tu as inventé toute cette histoire pour qu'elle n'interfère pas avec ta mission.

J'ai haussé les épaules :

- Ce n'est pas mon souci principal… Tu as des informations sur la visière de LaForge ?

- Ziggy m'affirme que LaForge n'a pas une vision précise des choses. Sa visière particulière, appelée « Visor », lui transmet les ondes de toute nature, ce qu'il fait qu'il traverse en effet l'hologramme qui te donne l'apparence de Barclay, mais qu'il ne voit pas qui tu es en réalité.

C'était déjà ça de réglé.

- Cela explique pourquoi il m'a vu, entre autres : son « Visor » a détecté mes ondes.

- Comment faire pour qu'il ne te détecte pas ?

- Je n'ai pas assez d'informations sur le « Visor ». Tu devras te débrouiller sans moi tant que tu seras en présence de LaForge.

Il ne restait que dix minutes avant l'embarquement, j'avais plutôt intérêt à me préparer…

- Tu ne pourrais pas me dire où je dois aller pour rejoindre LaForge ?

- Attends, je consulte les plans du vaisseau… Ah, c'est le Hangar 6. Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'ordinateur du vaisseau où se trouve le Hangar 6, et il t'indiquera le chemin.

- L'ordinateur du vaisseau ?

Al acquiesça :

- Ce vaisseau est équipé d'une intelligence artificielle centralisée... Si tu poses une question à voix haute et si cette intelligence artificielle détient la réponse, elle traite ta demande et te répond.

- Ah, c'est donc ça, cette voix que j'ai entendue.

- Oui. Elle peut aussi ouvrir les portes sur demande et faire fonctionner les ascenseurs.

**I**mpressionnant… En sachant cela, bien des choses allaient se simplifier…

- Et comment dois-je m'adresser à cette intelligence ?

- Dis simplement « Ordinateur », et pose ta question.

- Bien, essayons… Ordinateur, indique le chemin pour le Hangar 6.

_Veuillez suivre les indications lumineuses sur les panneaux de contrôle. _

Al m'emboîta le pas jusqu'au Hangar, s'assurant que LaForge ne croisait pas notre secteur :

- Cette intelligence centralisée est vraiment épatante. Ce vaisseau dispose d'appareils nommés « synthétiseurs », capables de reproduire n'importe quel objet ou nourriture, et il suffit juste de demander au synthétiseur pour obtenir l'objet… Tiens, demande-lui où est LaForge.

- Ordinateur, peux-tu localiser Geordi LaForge ?

L'Ordinateur tinta :

_Le Commandeur Geordi LaForge se trouve actuellement dans le Hangar 6. _

- Bon, on ne risque pas de le croiser par accident…

- Ordinateur, localise l'Enseigne Reginald Barclay.

_L'Enseigne Reginald Barclay n'est pas à bord. _

Al sourcilla :

- Ouhlà, ça, c'est pas bon…

Il disparut aussitôt, et LaForge arriva devant moi :

- Eh bien, nous vous attendions, tout va bien… ?

- J'ai eu un petit contretemps… Vous avez demandé à me localiser ? Pourquoi ?

LaForge sourit :

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Le Conseiller Troy m'a fait part de votre état.

- Mon état, Monsieur… ?

- Oui, vous semblez un peu surmené, et vous avez des pertes de mémoire. Vous ne l'avez même pas reconnue quand elle est venue dans vos quartiers…

Il m'a fallu un instant pour comprendre : alors, la Betazoïde ne m'a pas trahie…

- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que l'Ordinateur n'ait pas pu localiser votre combadge…

J'ai ôté rapidement le badge sur ma poitrine, le cachant dans mon dos :

- Je… Je pense que je l'ai perdu au cours d'une mission… Je ne parviens plus à mettre la main dessus depuis quelques temps…

LaForge sourit :

- Venant de vous, ça ne m'étonne pas… Vous êtes très distrait.

Al apparut derrière LaForge : il devait avoir quelque chose d'urgent à me dire pour prendre le risque d'être de nouveau remarqué.

- Sam, le combadge tout comme l'uniforme que tu portes n'est qu'un hologramme !

J'ai discrètement acquiescé pour que LaForge ne se doute de rien.

- Il a pour fonction de permettre à ceux qui en portent de communiquer entre eux à distance, mais permet également la géolocalisation de son possesseur. Pour l'ordinateur de ce vaisseau, Barclay n'est absolument pas à bord.

Oui, ça allait compliquer certaines choses…

Al fit bruisser l'Interrogateur :

- Tu dois absolument éviter les situations où le combadge sera nécessaire. Reste près de LaForge, ta version des faits fera illusion le temps de ton séjour dans cette époque.

- Vous êtes prêt à embarquer, Reg' ?

Il tourna la tête : je fixais probablement Al sans m'en rendre compte.

**M**ais Al était déjà reparti. J'ai vivement hoché de la tête :

- Oui, ça ira…

- Nous sommes tous inquiets vis-à-vis de cette mission, je vous comprends.

- « Nous » ?

- Le Conseiller Troy a demandé à nous accompagner.

D'accord… Elle ne comptait pas me lâcher aussi facilement dans la nature…

- Ah… Ah bon…

- Je sais que cela risque d'être un peu perturbant pour vous…

Oui, j'étais censé me languir d'elle, et LaForge semblait bien au courant.

- Je… Je ferai de mon mieux…

LaForge me donna un coup amical sur le bras et m'incita à le suivre. La navette nous attendait, face à l'immense cloison dont je devinais les contours…

- Tout est prêt pour l'embarquement, messieurs…

J'ai tourné la tête et tressauté :

« Mais c'est quoi, ça ?! »

La créature qui nous avait parlé n'était à l'évidence pas humaine, avec ces étranges sillons et arrêtes sur le front et le nez…

- C'est Worf qui vous fait peur, Reg' ? Je sais, les Klingons sont impressionnants, mais je pensais que vous vous étiez habitué, depuis le temps…

- Je… Je suis un peu nerveux…

J'entendis soudain une voix dans ma tête :

« Je ne peux que croire votre version des faits. J'ai clairement ressenti que vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée de ce que Worf était. »

Le Conseiller Troy me dévisageait. C'était elle qui me parlait par télépathie ?

« Oui, c'est moi. Vous aurez besoin de mon intermédiaire, je n'en doute pas. »

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe d'exploration ?

« Au début, j'ai intercédé auprès du Capitaine en lui soutenant que vous aviez besoin d'une assistance psychiatrique au cours de la mission. Ainsi, je pouvais m'assurer que vous n'aviez nullement pour intention de mettre la mission en péril. Je constate qu'en effet, vous n'êtes aucunement de cette époque. »

J'ai haussé les épaules : ça me faisait une belle jambe, tiens…

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais je n'ai pas trahi votre confidence. »

Merci, ça remonte le moral…

« Je vous en prie. Je dois assurer la sécurité de l'équipage. Et comme vous êtes ici dans un but similaire, je dois vous aider. »

LaForge pilotait la navette tandis que nous échangions en silence. L'engin stoppa net :

- Navette d'exploration à _Enterprise_. Nous sommes arrivés à la lisière de l'amas stellaire.

_Ici la Passerelle. Bien reçu, commencez la mission. Picard, terminé. _

- Allez, on y va…

Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude dans le ton de LaForge.

Le Conseiller Troy acquiesça :

« Seules dix pour cent des sondes envoyées sont revenues… Il y a de quoi être angoissé. »

Ah d'accord… C'est un mauvais chiffre…

- Je pourrai repérer des volontés hostiles à distance.

- Oui, je l'avais presque oublié… Merci, Conseiller, je suis plus serein…

**L**a navette traversa sans encombre l'amas d'étoiles sur notre passage, et nous arrivâmes en vue de la fameuse planète. LaForge sourcilla en calibrant quelque chose sur son tableau de bord :

- C'est assez curieux… Il y a de très nombreux satellites artificiels en orbite autour de la planète… Je procède à l'analyse des satellites…

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que LaForge ne bouge l'auriculaire.

Il se tourna vers moi :

- Venez, Reg', vous n'allez pas le croire…

J'ai approché : je savais pertinemment que je ne comprendrais rien aux relevés d'analyse, mais je devais faire illusion… Je me suis penché sur les données, feignant la surprise :

- Oh, ça alors…

LaForge acquiesça :

- Il s'agit des sondes d'exploration qui ne sont pas revenues…

- Pourquoi sont-elles restées en orbite ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais nous pouvons déjà récolter les données qu'elles contiennent à la distance où nous nous trouvons…

Il pianota sur son tableau de bord :

- J'ai établi la connexion. Planète de Classe M. Azote 90%, oxygène 5%... Climat Polaire général.

LaForge se retourna vers nous, souriant :

- Habitée.

- Il y a des êtres vivants sur cette planète ?

LaForge acquiesça, l'air plus enjoué qu'au départ :

- Approximativement cinq-cent-cinquante-quatre signes de vie sur la surface habitable.

- De quelle nature ?

- Ce sont des êtres complexes, apparemment. Je dirais qu'ils sont assez peu évolués…

- Humanoïdes ?

LaForge haussa les épaules :

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ils semblent très difficiles à repérer.

- Et si nous descendions leur faire une visite ?

- Reg', vous oubliez la Directive Première ! C'est une civilisation pré-distorsion, les relevés l'indiquent très clairement, nous ne pouvons établir un premier contact avec elle !

D'accord… Alors, s'ils n'étaient pas censés atterrir sur cette planète, pourquoi quelqu'un est-il mort au cours de cette mission ?

- On va tenter une approche discrète. Il va falloir prendre sur vous, Reg'.

- Prendre sur moi… ?

- Oui. Nous devrons utiliser les téléporteurs pour que les indigènes ne repèrent pas la navette.

Les téléporteurs. Je suis censé en avoir une peur mortelle.

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Je…

- Je comprends parfaitement. Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui ferez fonctionner les téléporteurs pour que le Conseiller et moi-même puissions descendre et remonter.

Là, ça se corse… Comment vais-je pouvoir activer ces téléporteurs ?

Soudain, l'évidence m'apparut : _c'est LaForge qui allait être tué au cours de la mission_.

- Monsieur… Je tiens à y aller à votre place.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Je veux y aller.

- Mais le téléporteur et vous…

**J**'ai croisé les bras pour marquer ma position :

- Tout ira bien. Et je tiens à y aller _seul_.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous vous mettez en danger ! »

« Ecoutez, je sais que c'est Geordi LaForge qui est censé mourir, c'est ça l'erreur que je dois réparer pour réussir ma mission. Je dois donc le remplacer. »

Le Conseiller Troy acquiesça :

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vous accompagne ? »

« Cela paraitrait bizarre que j'accepte sans sourciller, non seulement d'être téléporté, mais en plus de me retrouver sur une planète totalement inconnue en votre seule compagnie. »

« Je ne saisis pas l'étrangeté dans la seconde partie… »

Oups… Elle n'était donc pas au courant pour les sentiments de Barclay… ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Oubliez ça. »

« Non, vous pensiez à quelque chose à propos de sentiments… »

« Oubliez, s'il vous plaît… »

Plutôt difficile de conserver des secrets, avec elle… Il valait mieux qu'elle ne m'entende pas penser en permanence…

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous devez faire pendant cette mission. Si je vous accompagne, je pourrai vous le dire. »

« Bon, c'est vendu, vous pouvez venir… »

J'ai adressé un regard à LaForge :

- Finalement, le Conseiller Troy pourrait m'être utile pour connaître les intentions des indigènes.

- Bien, je ne poserai pas de questions… Je vais activer un hologramme primaire qui vous masquera à la vue des indigènes même lors des déplacements… La zone où vous allez arriver est très sauvage, ils vivent encore probablement dans la nature.

J'ai marqué mon entendement d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, préparez-vous à la téléportation, l'hologramme est activé. Tout ira bien, Reg' ?

- Oui. Allez-y.

- Energie…

Un flux de particules m'enveloppa…

… Et je me suis retrouvé quelques secondes plus tard en pleine campagne Sibérienne.

- Bien, laissez-moi faire.

- Okay, m'dame…

Elle s'avança parmi les quelques conifères argentés sur notre passage. Leurs cimes enneigées dépassaient les nuages éternels…

Le Conseiller me dévisagea :

- Je ressens une présence. Les habitants de ce monde vivent probablement dans les arbres.

- Pas dans les sous-sols ?

- Non. Il n'y a rien en-dessous… Ces arbres sont probablement bien plus larges que nous ne pouvons le percevoir, et ils vivent par-delà les nuages…

Alors, comment allions-nous faire pour voir à quoi ces aliens ressemblaient ?

- Il va falloir escalader. Mais nous risquons d'être repérés en dépit de notre camouflage.

- Sam ! Ah, Sam, je te retrouve !

- Al ?

- A qui parlez-vous ?

**J**'ai soufflé :

- Pas le temps d'expliquer. Que se passe-t-il, Al ?

- Ziggy m'a donné les informations : c'est le Commandeur LaForge qui devait trouver la mort, après une longue poursuite par les indigènes, mais tu as modifié le cours des évènements…

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'une si bonne nouvelle.

Al acquiesça :

- Maintenant, si les évènements continuent à évoluer sur leur lancée, c'est Barclay qui va mourir à la place de LaForge…

- Oh, bravo… Et je suis censé mourir comment ?

- Ziggy a du mal à trouver des données sur cette époque, mais je fais mon possible !

La porte virtuelle scinda la neige.

- Eh attends, et comment je…

Il avait disparu.

- … Super…

- Docteur Beckett, que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai tapé du pied dans la neige :

- Je parlais à un hologramme censé m'aider dans ma mission. Et ce que j'ai fait a évité la mort du Commandeur LaForge, mais précipité celle de Barclay - autrement dit, la mienne -, et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je peux me sauver.

- Vous devriez remonter à bord de la navette. Je saurai mener cette mission.

J'ai secoué la tête :

- Un homme averti en vaut deux. Je dois poursuivre la mission.

- Vous m'avez bien dit que quand vous aurez corrigé l'erreur, vous serez envoyé ailleurs…

- Oui, mais j'ai engendré une autre erreur, que je dois maintenant réparer.

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de mettre Monsieur Barclay en sécurité ?

Non, ça n'était jamais aussi simple…

- Cette mission doit arriver à son terme prévu, mais sans provoquer la mort de quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Eviter les évènements n'a jamais été la solution, voilà tout.

- Bien, commençons à escalader, alors…

Elle marqua sa position en prenant la première branche à sa portée.

« Bon… Comment je vais faire pour grimper… »

Je n'avais pas vraiment un entraînement militaire avancé… Barclay peut-être, mais moi…

- Vous pouvez y arriver, ayez confiance…

J'ai haussé les épaules : advienne que pourra.

J'ai posé les mains sur les branches, et engagé les premières poussées.

- Vous y arrivez très bien, continuez !

Sur ma lancée, j'ai même légèrement dépassé le Conseiller Troy :

- Soyez prudent, les prises ne sont plus aussi sûres qu'en bas !

Oui, c'est vrai… Et je suis censé mourir, alors autant ne pas prendre trop de risques…

Une fois en haut, nous avons découvert d'immenses ponts rudimentaires reliant les cimes les unes aux autres, et des aménagements s'apparentant à des habitations.

« Nous sommes arrivés… Soyons discrets, surtout… »

Elle entreprit de traverser le pont le plus proche. Il ne m'avait pas l'air très solide… Les créatures qui l'empruntaient devaient être bien plus légères que nous…

**J**'ai posé un pied devant l'autre comme si j'apprenais à marcher : chaque planche craquelait sur mon passage. J'étais à l'évidence bien trop lourd…

« Je ressens une présence à proximité… »

Je n'osais même pas regarder en bas : la distance était impossible à mesurer, comme nous nous trouvions au-delà des nuages.

Ce que je me demandais, c'était comment nous pouvions encore respirer correctement…

- Sam !

Je me suis retourné :

- Je dois être discret, Al, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ziggy m'a envoyé le rapport d'autopsie de Barclay…

Donc, j'étais toujours censé mourir…

- Et que disent-ils ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça… Empoisonnement lent à un gaz atmosphérique étranger.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis en train de m'empoisonner ?

- Le rapport d'autopsie de Deanna Troy indique qu'elle a subi le même empoisonnement.

J'ai regardé Deanna : elle ne semblait pas plus en souffrir que moi.

- D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, si vous ne redescendez pas sous les nuages, vous aurez été suffisamment en contact avec le gaz toxique pour que les séquelles soient irréversibles.

- Je ne sens rien…

- Les premiers signes d'étouffement seraient survenus au retour sur le Vaisseau…

Al secoua la tête :

- Et Barclay ainsi que Troy seraient décédés dans les trois jours consécutifs.

- Ah, d'accord… Conseiller Troy !

- Soyons discrets ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous sommes en danger ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, venez !

Nous avons retraversé le pont, parvenant à l'arbre que nous avions escaladé, et j'ai pressé Deanna à descendre.

- C'est encore votre hologramme qui vous a parlé ?

- Oui, il y a un gaz toxique à cette altitude, nous ne devons pas rester exposés plus longtemps !

Une fois au sol, Al revint auprès de moi.

Son expression ne semblait pas indiquer que les choses s'arrangeaient :

- Deanna Troy doit encore mourir, Sam.

- Comment ?

- Une flèche imbibée d'un poison inconnu en plein cœur.

- Conseiller Troy ! Nous avons été repérés ! Nous devons remonter à bord de la navette !

Al secoua la tête :

- Mauvaise idée, Sam.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec cette option ?

- A-cause de la dose de gaz toxique que vous avez déjà inspirée, le téléporteur va subir une grave défaillance technique, et l'Enseigne Barclay n'arrivera jamais à bord de la navette.

Al interrogea Ziggy :

- Tu dois appeler LaForge pour qu'il vienne vous récupérer en personne. Sinon, Barclay sera décomposé molécule par molécule, et il ne sera jamais recomposé.

- Mais Troy n'aura rien ?

- Non, le téléporteur fonctionnera parfaitement pour elle.

**B**ien, alors il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'y arriver :

- Vous allez vous faire téléporter à bord. Dites à LaForge que le téléporteur risque d'avoir un problème mécanique grave, et qu'il doit soit le réparer, soit me récupérer avec la navette.

- Bien, je vous fais confiance…

- Merci. Croyez-moi, vous ne risquez rien…

J'ai souri :

- Et puis, Barclay n'aurait pas voulu mettre votre vie en danger…

- Vous m'intriguez, Docteur Beckett…

- Ecoutez, Barclay ne vous le dira jamais, mais vous le comprendrez.

- Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit…

Le Conseiller Troy appuya sur son badge :

- Troy à la navette. Un à téléporter.

_Un ? Tout va bien, là-dessous ? _

- Oui, téléportez-moi seule, c'est tout.

Elle disparut dans le flux de particules, me laissant seul.

Sans badge pour communiquer, j'ignorais si tout s'était bien passé… Et il y avait du mouvement tout là-haut…

- Les indigènes !

De curieuses créatures quasi-humanoïdes aux multiples bras et jambes se déplaçaient telles des araignées sur les flancs des conifères.

L'une d'elles tenait un arc rudimentaire, une flèche dégouttant d'un liquide rouge pointée sur moi :

- Oh, bon sang !

Je me suis baissé juste à temps pour éviter que la flèche ne me touche, et courut pour échapper à mes agresseurs :

- Al ! Al, je suis censé être invisible, pourquoi me voient-ils ?

Al apparut et me suivit dans ma course :

- Apparemment, ils ont une vision qui va au-delà des hologrammes. Ce sont encore quasiment des animaux, et je te rappelle que les animaux peuvent me voir !

- Génial… Comment ça va finir, dis-moi ?

- Ziggy ne m'a encore donné aucune information…

Alors que j'étais encore en pleine course, je vis le même flux de particules m'entourer, et je fus presque instantanément à bord. Le Conseiller Troy accourut vers moi et m'enserra dans ses bras :

- Vous n'avez rien, j'étais si inquiète…

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, je…

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

Comme nos regards se croisaient, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et aussitôt, je vis ma main se saisir d'une tasse de café noir.

- Vous devriez ralentir le café, Capitaine.

- Est-ce l'ordre du médecin de bord ?

- Disons plutôt un conseil amical, Chakotay…

J'ai pu observer mon reflet dans le synthétiseur dont j'avais retiré la tasse : cheveux mi-courts, uniforme rouge et noir…

- Tout va bien, Capitaine Janeway ?

Je m'étais bloqué sur mon faciès indubitablement féminin.

- Oh, bravo…


	2. Chapitre 2 - Problèmes d'Hologrammes

**C**apitaine… ?  
J'ai acquiescé :  
- Oui, Docteur ?  
J'ai bu une première gorgée du café pour me remonter…  
- Tiède…

J'ai posé la tasse sur la table où mes interlocuteurs étaient assemblés, prenant la seule chaise vacante : c'était vraiment écœurant, un café tiède…  
- Je peux vous le réchauffer, Capitaine, donnez-moi la tasse !  
Je me suis retourné : une créature au teint jaune se trouvait derrière le comptoir.  
- Ehm… Oui, pourquoi pas…

J'ai laissé ma tasse au comptoir, et l'individu au visage tatoué parut étonné :  
- La dernière fois que Neelix a voulu réchauffer un bol de lait, il a pratiquement fait sauter le mess.  
- Pratiquement ? Vous voulez rire, j'ai eu au moins vingt blessés dans mon infirmerie !  
- Vous êtes méchants, les circuits bio-neuraux n'étaient pas calibrés correctement.  
- Bon, ça suffit. J'ai donné mon café à réchauffer à Neelix, c'est tout.

Je me suis rassis :  
- Et puisque vous êtes là, Docteur, si je suis totalement irradié en buvant le café, vous pourrez toujours me soigner…  
- Comme d'habitude, je dois pallier à l'inconscience des autres…  
La créature nommée Neelix me rendit la tasse.

Elle avait l'air parfaitement normale. J'ai touché l'anse avec appréhension sous les regards de « mon équipage » :  
- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir tenter l'expérience ?  
J'ai bu une première gorgée en songeant que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi dangereux…  
- Hmmm… C'est bien meilleur ainsi.

L'individu tatoué sourit :  
- Toujours prête à tenter l'inconnu.  
- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Ne sommes-nous pas des explorateurs ?

Le Docteur haussa les épaules :  
- A l'origine, ce vaisseau doit explorer, oui… Mais notre but est avant tout de regagner notre quadrant dans les plus brefs délais possibles.  
Regagner notre quoi… ?  
- Oui, je sais. J'essaie seulement de m'en distraire…

L'individu tatoué acquiesça :  
- Je vous comprends. Cette situation est pesante pour nous tous.  
- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais récolté autant de substances curatives inconnues que depuis ces cinq derniers jours ! Cette zone du quadrant Delta regorge de curiosités !  
Quadrant… Quadrant Delta… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire… ?

Je me suis levé après avoir achevé mon café :  
- En attendant de regagner notre quadrant, je regagne mes quartiers.  
- Un bon repos vous fera le plus grand bien : je vous trouve un peu ailleurs, Capitaine.  
- Merci pour l'approbation, Docteur…  
Je suis sorti de ce qui devait être le « mess ».

**J**'ai levé les yeux :  
- Ordinateur, indique le chemin pour mes quartiers.  
_Veuillez suivre les indications lumineuses sur les panneaux de contrôle._  
- Parfait…  
Je suis parvenu aux quartiers de Janeway : ici au moins, je pourrai être tranquille.

L'intérieur était assez sobre, une fois de plus. Un écran trônait sur l'unique bureau :  
- Tiens, qu'y a-t-il là-dedans…  
On dirait une sorte de journal… Cela pourrait m'en apprendre plus.  
- Ordinateur, lecture du journal de bord du Capitaine.  
_Lecture initialisée._

Je me suis assis au fond du fauteuil : confortable…  
_Nous venons de passer la Ceinture de Comètes. J'ignore encore si ce détour est bien perçu par l'équipage…_  
- Ordinateur, arrête la lecture, et remonte aux pages plus anciennes.  
Cela ne m'apprenait pas grand-chose.

L'ordinateur tinta :  
_Entrées antérieures affichées._  
J'ai lu le journal : apparemment, ils avaient été envoyés à des milliers d'années-lumière de la Terre par une entité extra-terrestre supérieure qu'ils nomment Pourvoyeur, et ils essaient de rentrer…  
- Bravo…

La porte virtuelle s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer Al :  
- Sam ! Je te retrouve !  
- Al, c'est une folie, ici ! Je ne comprends rien à ces histoires de date stellaire !  
- D'après Ziggy, tu te trouves juste quelques décennies après la mission où Barclay a permis à l'Enterprise de découvrir une « civilisation arachnéenne pré-distorsion »…

Il sourcilla :  
- Il aurait été touché à l'épaule par une de ces flèches empoisonnées lors d'une nouvelle excursion. Il s'en est tiré à bon compte, mais son ADN semble s'être détérioré et… Modifié ?!  
- C'est très intéressant, tout ça, mais là, je suis Katrhyn Janeway, pas Barclay !  
- Oui, oui, je cherche… C'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver des informations…

L'Interrogateur semblait littéralement brûler dans sa main :  
- Ohlà… Techniquement, revenir sur Terre prendrait 75 ans à vitesse maximale…  
- Je ne suis tout de même pas censé trouver un moyen de ramener ce vaisseau sur Terre ?  
- Je me base sur les spécifications techniques du vaisseau. Je vais te faire le point de la situation : tu commandes un vaisseau de Classe Intrépide nommé _Voyager_.

Il regarda son Interrogateur :  
- J'ai la fiche des Officiers Supérieurs : ton second est un… Vulcain. Oui, c'est ça, il s'appelle Tuvok. Tu as aussi un adjoint humain nommé Chakotay.  
- Il n'aurait pas des tatouages sur la figure ?  
- Oui, j'imagine que tu l'as déjà rencontré.

J'ai soupiré :  
- Rassure-moi : je suis bien humaine…  
- Oui, Kathryn Janeway est originaire de la Terre.  
- C'est déjà ça. Tu as quelque chose au sujet de ce « Vulcain » ?  
- J'essaie de trouver les spécificités de l'espèce, mais Ziggy n'a rien…

**U**ne fois de plus, je navigue dans le flou total :  
- Ecoute, la dernière fois, je me suis trouvé en face d'une espèce télépathe qui m'a presque immédiatement démasqué. Je tiens à savoir si les autres aliens de ce vaisseau sont capables…  
L'on sonna à la porte.  
- Bon, je te laisse, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Il disparut par la porte virtuelle.  
- Oui, entrez… ?  
Un homme de race noire aux oreilles étrangement pointues s'avança :  
- Je ne vous dérange pas, Capitaine… ?  
- Non, je faisais le point sur… Le contournement de la Ceinture de Comètes…

L'homme aux oreilles pointues n'affichait aucune expression. L'avais-je convaincu ?  
- Je viens justement vous faire le rapport de la situation.  
- Le rapport de la situation ? Que pense l'équipage ?  
- Comme d'accoutumée, il est assez peu réjoui de vos détours d'exploration.  
- Nous avons une mission avant tout. Quoi d'autre ?

Il me tendit une tablette numérique :  
- Tout est consigné ici, Capitaine. Je vous laisse en prendre connaissance.  
J'ai lu les informations : peut-être cela allait-il m'en apprendre plus sur « mon équipage ».  
- Je vois pourtant quelqu'un de réjoui, ici…  
- Il s'agit du Docteur, Capitaine. Cet arrêt impromptu a été d'un grand intérêt scientifique.

Le Docteur…  
- Pourquoi n'indique-t-il pas son nom ici ?  
- Parce qu'il ne s'est toujours pas choisi un nom, Capitaine.  
J'ai feint la surprise :  
- Toujours pas ?

Une note attira mon attention :  
- « Ce détour était profondément illogique en dépit de son aspect informatif majeur… ».  
- Cela n'est que mon opinion parfaitement subjective, Capitaine. Mais je tenais à vous en faire part.  
Alors, Tuvok, c'était lui…  
- Vous avez bien fait, Tuvok. Je préfère connaître l'avis de mon second.

Je lui ai rendu la tablette :  
- J'y attache une très grande importance.  
- Je le sais, Capitaine.  
- Vous pouvez disposer.  
- Bonne journée, Capitaine.

J'ai soufflé : apparemment, ce Vulcain ne représentait aucun risque pour moi… Mais mieux valait être sûr de mon avantage…  
- Ordinateur, que peux-tu me dire au sujet des Vulcains ?  
_Les Vulcains sont une espèce extra-terrestre originaire de la planète Vulcain. Leur force et leur agilité dépasse celle des êtres humains, en raison des conditions sur leur planète d'origine._

L'ordinateur tinta :  
_Les Vulcains ont acquis le contrôle de leurs émotions, privilégient la logique, et sont exclusivement végétariens. Ils sont également télépathes, avec la restriction suivante : ils doivent établir un contact physique direct. _  
Ah, d'accord… Mieux vaut éviter que ce Tuvok ne me touche…

**A**vec cet ordinateur du futur qui m'offrait sans broncher toutes les informations sur qui je souhaitais, ma mission ici allait probablement être facilitée…  
- Ordinateur, affiche sur mon écran toutes les entités télépathes à bord du _Voyager_.  
J'ai consulté le registre : il était plutôt court, mais il semblait y avoir un Bétazoïde de plus.  
- Je pense avoir peu de chances de le rencontrer…

Et cela ne m'avançait pas plus : j'ignorais encore totalement ce que j'étais censé faire ici.  
- Ordinateur, quel est le cap enregistré ?  
_Cap enregistré : Quadrant Alpha._  
- Y a-t-il des… Perturbations détectées sur le chemin ?  
_Précisez la nature des perturbations._

Je ne connaissais pas les trois quarts des perturbations possibles dans le secteur…  
- Fin de la demande.  
L'on sonna à la porte :  
- Entrez.  
Le Docteur s'avança vers moi pour me serrer la main.

Je lui ai accordé la poignée de main :  
- Que me vaut cette visite en privé, Docteur ?  
- Je vous ai trouvé un peu fatiguée, Capitaine. Je connais déjà la réponse, mais accepteriez-vous que je vous examine ?  
J'ai hésité : s'il m'examinait, son scanner allait probablement dévoiler mon imposture…

Mais Janeway se soumettrait-elle ou non à un examen médical ?  
- J'apprécie votre intérêt, Docteur, mais je manque seulement de sommeil.  
- Je m'en doutais. Même couverte de brûlures de plasma, vous refuseriez un simple examen…  
Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir un quelconque appareil médical.  
- Et pour votre nom, avez-vous avancé ?

Le Docteur parut surpris :  
- C'est à mon tour d'apprécier votre intérêt, Capitaine. Comme toujours, vous souhaitez que l'on me considère comme une vraie personne… Mais j'avoue n'avoir pas choisi…  
Une « vraie » personne ?  
- C'est naturel, Docteur. Vous êtes aussi important que n'importe quel membre de cet équipage.

Le Docteur parut profondément touché.  
- B… Bien, je vais… Retourner à l'infirmerie… Merci, Capitaine…  
- Je vous en prie, faites donc…  
Il passa les portes. J'attendis un peu, intrigué : une « vraie » personne ?  
- Ordinateur, de quelle espèce est le Docteur ?

L'Ordinateur tinta :  
_Dénomination « Docteur » attribuée au programme H.M.U. affilié au vaisseau Voyager._  
- Un programme H.M.U. ? Ordinateur, définis H.M.U.  
_H.M.U., Hologramme Médical d'Urgence._  
Alors, j'avais eu affaire à un hologramme ?

Pouvait-il voir Al ?  
- Sam ! Sam, Ziggy vient de me communiquer des informations sur le « Docteur », tu devrais entendre ça, c'est épatant !  
- Je sais, Al, le Docteur est un programme holographique.  
- Comment tu as appris ça ?

**J**'ai haussé les épaules :  
- Cette intelligence centralisée me donne toutes les informations que je lui demande sur le personnel de ce vaisseau sans me poser la moindre question.  
- C'est formidable, ça !  
- Ziggy t'a-t-il dit pourquoi je suis là ?

Al eut un tic de bouche plus loquace que lui :  
- Pas vraiment. Ta mission semble étroitement liée au « Docteur ».  
- C'est programme informatique… Que peut-il lui arriver ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Ziggy a du mal à établir des connexions, mais il semble que le programme original du « Docteur » ait été largement modifié pour bien autre chose que la médecine.

Modifié ?  
- Tu peux être plus clair ?  
- Disons qu'il intègre presque toutes les caractéristiques d'un véritable être humain. C'est toujours un flux de particules lumineuses, mais il a de nombreux centres d'intérêt…  
- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Al ne parut pas pouvoir le déterminer :  
- A vrai dire… Sa base de données serait surchargée, provoquant une erreur système fatale…  
- « Serait » ? Tu veux dire que ça va arriver, ou que ça peut arriver ?  
- L'un comme l'autre, en fait. Il se peut que ce soit ça, le but de ta mission : empêcher la surcharge. J'ignore encore ce que cela peut entraîner, à part la destruction du programme du « Docteur ».

C'était triste… Une entité artificielle qui tente de devenir plus humaine…  
- Le Capitaine semble beaucoup l'estimer. Ce serait une grande perte pour le vaisseau.  
- D'après les données de Ziggy, le « Docteur » est actuellement le seul médecin à bord.  
- Ah, génial… Donc, ma tâche est de veiller sur un programme informatique qui tend à s'améliorer trop vite, et qui accessoirement est la seule entité capable de soigner tout un équipage ?

Al parut désolé pour moi :  
- Basiquement… Oui, c'est ça ta mission.  
- Bon…  
Je me suis dirigé vers un synthétiseur :  
- Une tablette numérique.

Le synthétiseur m'offrit précisément ce que je voulais.  
- Ordinateur, charge les plans du vaisseau dans la tablette que je viens d'obtenir.  
_Copie des plans effectuée._  
- Transfère la commande vocale à la tablette. Code d'activation… Sam.  
_Commande vocale activée._

Al me dévisageait comme si j'étais un… Vulcain ? Bétazoïde ? Rien de terrien, en tous les cas.  
- Eh ben, tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller dans ce siècle…  
- Je te remercie. Sam, indique-moi le chemin de l'infirmerie.  
Les plans du vaisseau bougèrent sur ma tablette, me localisant d'abord, puis traçant la voie vers la destination réclamée.

C'était fantastique… Plus de technologie que je n'en avais tenue dans toute une vie…  
- Bien, allons-y, Al. D'après mes informations, seul le Docteur pourrait te voir.  
- C'est une bonne chose. Je ne tiens pas à tomber sur un autre LaForge…  
J'ai suivi les indications de « Sam », Al sur mes talons.  
- Ordinateur, peux-tu donner à l'hologramme « Al » l'apparence d'un membre d'équipage ?

**A**l revêtit alors un uniforme ressemblant à celui que portait « Tuvok », les galons en moins.  
_Apparence de l'Hologramme « Al » reconfigurée selon les paramètres requis. _  
- Très astucieux. Comme ça, si quelqu'un peut me voir, il croira que je t'assiste dans ton travail !  
- C'était le but, et je pensais surtout au « Docteur ». Je commence à m'y faire…  
- L'infirmerie est juste au bout de ce couloir…

Le plan sur « Sam » me l'indiquait en effet. J'ai passé les portes :  
- Bonsoir, Docteur.  
- Capitaine ?  
Le « Docteur » s'était relevé précipitamment, l'air surpris de me voir.  
- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Le « Docteur » secoua la tête :  
- Pas du tout, Capitaine ! Juste quelques précipités à… Oh, mais qui est-ce ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré…  
- C'est… L'Enseigne Albert Calavicci. Il est en salle des machines, vous savez…  
- C'est curieux, il n'est jamais venu à la visite médicale…

Je pressentis qu'il faisait des recherches sur Al. J'ai murmuré, plaquant « Sam » sur ma poitrine :  
- Sam, ajoute le profil d'Albert Calavicci sur la liste des ingénieurs à bord du _Voyager_, et précise une date d'embarquement similaire à celle de Janeway.  
- A qui parlez-vous… ?  
- A personne, je fais état de la dernière mission à moi-même…

Le « Docteur » se pencha sur sa console et sourcilla :  
- Tiens, c'est pourtant vrai, il a embarqué comme tout le monde à l'inauguration du vaisseau…  
- Je suis de ceux que l'on ne voit pas, Docteur…  
- Vous devriez venir aux visites médicales. Nous sommes constamment exposés à des bactéries inconnues potentiellement létales… Si nous commencions ?

Il sortit son scanner et le tendit vers Al.  
- Sam, suspends le programme H.M.U.  
Le « Docteur » se figea, scanner en main. Al souffla :  
- C'était moins une… Il n'a rien enregistré, apparemment…  
- Je vais profiter de ce sursis pour analyser son programme.

C'était assez compliqué de décrypter cette base de données : quel fouillis, là-dedans ! Musique, théâtre, peinture, botanique, étude des minéraux, photographie...  
- Sexe ?!  
- Pas si fort !  
- Sérieusement, Al, cet hologramme s'est ajouté un sous-programme relatif à la sexualité !

Al haussa les épaules :  
- Probablement à des fins médicales, les interactions intimes avec des créatures étrangères…  
- J'avais déjà extrapolé cette possibilité, mais regarde de plus près…  
Al s'approcha et sourcilla :  
- C'est la panoplie complète… Ferme-moi ça, et accède plutôt à sa mémoire…

Les fichiers mémoriels ne furent pas difficiles à trouver, mais…  
- C'est encrypté…  
- Il y a un code pour ça… ? Probablement pour éviter qu'un intrus ne trafique la mémoire du seul médecin à bord. Ils ont peut-être déjà eu ce genre de problèmes…  
- Je vais tenter de contourner le système…

**F**inalement, seule une partie précise de la mémoire du « Docteur » était encryptée, ce qui me permit d'accéder à des informations assez importantes :  
- Il compte ajouter des sous-programmes cognitifs complexes. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.  
- Il doit déjà disposer de programmes très complets pour analyser et comprendre une situation, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'autres sous-programmes ?

J'ai secoué la tête :  
- Je n'en sais rien… Ce fichier-mémoire parle d'extrapolations fantaisistes sur des faits réels…  
- La base de données contient-elle déjà ces sous-programmes ?  
- Il en a téléchargé des ébauches… Ce n'est pas la totalité, je pense… Mais ces fichiers pourraient être à l'origine de la surcharge fatale de son programme…

Al acquiesça :  
- Il faudrait savoir en quoi ils consistent exactement, pour déterminer s'ils sont dangereux ou non.  
- Il nous faudrait un cobaye pour ce genre d'expérimentation…  
Al s'aperçut que j'avais levé la tête vers lui et se recula :  
- Ohlà ! Je pourrais être totalement réduit en microsoudures, tu y as pensé ?!

J'ai haussé les épaules :  
- Tu es le candidat idéal, pourtant… Ordinateur, isole les sous-programmes cognitifs chargés dans la base de données du H.M.U. et transfère-les à l'hologramme « Al ».  
- Eh, je peux donner mon avis ?!  
_Transfert effectué._

J'ai acquiescé :  
- Donne-le.  
- Laisse tomber.  
- Ordinateur, active les sous-programmes cognitifs transférés à l'hologramme « Al ».  
_Sous-programmes activés._

Al attendit quelques minutes sans prononcer un mot, les bras croisés. Il haussa les épaules, l'air profondément dubitatif :  
- Il ne se passe absolument rien.  
- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas compatibles avec la technologie qui t'anime…  
- L'ordinateur du vaisseau ne semble pas de cet avis, il a fait ce que tu lui as dit.

Il baissa les yeux :  
- Ziggy affirme que les sous-programmes ajoutés sont actifs… Mon Dieu !  
- Que se passe-t-il ?!  
- Sam, il faut filer d'ici, ça va exploser !  
J'ai regardé autour de moi : tout avait l'air parfaitement normal.

Al courait pourtant vers l'extérieur, en panique. Je l'ai suivi, par curiosité, laissant le « Docteur » figé dans son infirmerie.  
- Al, il n'y a rien du tout là-dedans…  
- Ce Vaisseau tremble de partout ! Il va se désintégrer !  
Rien ne bougeait.

J'ai sourcillé :  
- Ordinateur, désactive les sous-programmes transférés à l'hologramme « Al ».  
Al cessa brutalement de courir et secoua la tête :  
- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Tout a l'air normal…  
- Je crois que ces sous-programmes t'ont fait halluciner.

**A**l haussa les épaules, me raccompagnant à l'infirmerie :  
- Pourquoi un hologramme voudrait-il de sous-programmes qui le font halluciner ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a forcément une explication logique…  
- Peut-être veut-il expérimenter l'effet des psychotropes pour mieux soigner les drogués…  
- Je crois que ses aspirations sont au contraire très éloignées de la médecine…

Je regardais le « Docteur », toujours immobile.  
- Alors, à quoi pensait-il quand il a chargé ces sous-programmes ?  
- A mon avis, c'est du travail artisanal, pas des sous-programmes créés par des professionnels… Ces sous-programmes ne sont probablement pas encore au point. Je vais fouiller ses fichiers pour savoir à quoi ils devaient servir…

La recherche me prit plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Al resta à l'entrée pour s'assurer que personne ne venait. Je lui avais donné l'apparence du « Docteur », et l'on avait caché celui-ci, juste en cas d'urgence médicale…  
- Tu trouves quelque chose… ?  
- Je crois que j'ai un début d'hypothèse… Notre « Docteur » veut pouvoir rêvasser.

Al sourcilla :  
- Rêvasser ? Il s'ennuie probablement pour avoir tellement besoin de ce genre de divertissements, c'est absolument cauchemardesque !  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, ces programmes en l'état actuel sont une menace pour lui et pour le vaisseau… Je vais tenter de les rééquilibrer… Ordinateur, redonne son apparence précédente à « Al ».

Après avoir retravaillé les codes des sous-programmes, y intégrant un accès externe afin de parer à toute éventualité, j'ai effacé des fichiers-mémoire du « Docteur » pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il allait faire et retransféré les sous-programmes améliorés à sa base de données :  
- Ordinateur, remets en route le programme H.M.U.  
- Capitaine ?

J'ai souri :  
- Je ne vous dérange pas, Docteur ?  
- Pas du tout, juste quelques précipités à… Oh, mais qui est-ce ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré…  
- L'Enseigne Albert Calavicci. Ingénieur, il est trop occupé pour des visites médicales.

Le « Docteur » remarqua qu'il avait son scanner en main :  
- Eh bien, puisque vous êtes ici, je propose que…  
J'ai posé la main sur le scanner :  
- J'ai dit : « Il est trop occupé pour des visites médicales. »  
- Ah… Bien, Capitaine… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux, alors ?

J'ai feint l'innocence :  
- Simple inspection des équipements médicaux. Comme vous le savez, nous avons encore du chemin à faire, et je tiens à m'assurer que tout fonctionne selon des paramètres optimaux avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne nous tombe dessus.  
- Vous avez raison ! On n'est jamais trop prudents, j'ai d'ailleurs effectué un autodiagnostic.

J'ai sourcillé :  
- Un autodiagnostic ? Pour quelle raison ?  
- Eh bien, je… Disons que j'expérimente de nouveaux sous-programmes, et je tenais à m'assurer que sa simple présence dans mes fichiers n'allait pas perturber ma matrice…  
- Et comment cela se présente-t-il ?

**L**e « Docteur » haussa les épaules :  
- Tout est en ordre. Je pense qu'ils sont prêts à être activés.  
- Si ces sous-programmes vous posent le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.  
Le « Docteur » me dévisagea, l'air un peu étonné :  
- Votre intérêt me touche beaucoup, Capitaine…

Je n'ai rien répondu, quittant l'infirmerie avec Al.  
- Bien, tu as remis de l'ordre dans ces sous-programmes.  
- Je suppose que cela ne suffira pas, sinon je serais déjà reparti. Ziggy ne te dit rien sur l'évolution de la situation… ?  
- J'essaie de savoir ce que ton action a changé… Ziggy a du mal à me répondre…

Al se redressa soudain, laissant l'Interrogateur chuter sur le sol, et s'enfuit en hurlant.  
- Al ? AL ?!  
Par réflexe, je voulus ramasser l'Interrogateur, mais évidemment, je ne pouvais même pas l'effleurer du bout des doigts…  
- Oh, bravo… On dirait que les sous-programmes se sont réactivés chez Al…

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…  
- Laissez-moi passer ! Le Vaisseau est en grand danger !  
Le Docteur venait de passer devant moi, courant si vit que j'ai tout juste eu le temps de le reconnaître : il semblait suivre la même trajectoire qu'Al.  
- Bien, mieux vaut les prendre en chasse…

Je me suis mis à courir, redemandant régulièrement à « Sam » de localiser le « Docteur » afin de ne pas le perdre. Finalement, je les ai retrouvés en Salle des Machines…  
- Eloignez-vous, Enseigne Calavicci ! Je sais exactement quoi faire !  
- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ce truc va exploser, on est foutus !  
- Ressaisissez-vous, Enseigne !

Une jeune femme au faciès étrangement dessiné les approcha :  
- Heu, excusez-moi, mais que faites-vous ici ?  
- Lieutenant Torres, vous arrivez bien ! Le Cœur du Réacteur va entrer en fusion ! Il faut absolument l'éjecter d'urgence !  
- Numéro Un : le Cœur du Réacteur fonctionne très bien…

Elle hurla à l'adresse des deux hologrammes :  
- NUMERO DEUX : ICI C'EST MON DOMAINE, ET JE NE SAIS PAS QUI EST CET HOMME, ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE MUMUSE, IL Y A UN HOLODECK POUR CA !  
- Ehm… Bien, Lieutenant… Nous… Nous allons partir…  
- J'entends bien, oui.

Elle repartit à ses occupations, et les deux hologrammes vinrent vers moi. Le « Docteur » releva les yeux et nota ma présence :  
- Capitaine… ?  
J'ai acquiescé :  
- J'ai tout vu, Docteur.

Il parut perdu. Al souffla :  
- Sérieusement, pourquoi vouloir s'amuser de la sorte ?!  
- Oh… Je ne comprends pas…  
J'ai posé la main sur l'épaule du « Docteur » :  
- Suivez-moi, quelque chose ne va pas avec vos nouveaux sous-programmes…

**A**lors, vous venez du passé, cet homme est un hologramme qui vous accompagne, et vous avez testé mes nouveaux sous-programmes sur lui pour savoir s'ils n'étaient pas dangereux…  
- J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils vous causeront de graves problèmes plus tard.  
- Dire que je voulais seulement connaître la rêverie… Etre plus humain…  
- Je comprends parfaitement, Docteur…

J'ai tapoté son épaule :  
- Voyez-vous, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas réellement de vie à moi. Je ne fais que passer d'une personne à une autre, à tenter de « rectifier des erreurs », puis à repartir encore…  
- Cela doit être déroutant.  
- Pas aussi déroutant que lorsque j'ai atterri dans ce siècle.

Je me suis remis derrière la console :  
- Bien, nous allons tenter de contrôler ces sous-programmes.  
Nous avons travaillé pendant plusieurs heures, laissant le « Docteur » gérer les urgences médicales qui se présentaient : il n'était pas essentiel pour ma manœuvre qu'il reste inactif. Il donnait comme raison à ma présence ici -ou plutôt celle du Capitaine-, que j'effectuais une vérification globale.

A ceux qui s'étonnaient que le Capitaine s'en charge, on leur montrait qu'un ingénieur qualifié, en l'occurrence Al, me secondait dans ma tâche.  
- Je viens de retirer les programmes de ta base de données. J'avais omis de les retirer, c'est pour ça qu'en s'activant chez le « Docteur », ils se sont aussi activés chez toi.  
- Et pour moi ? Pourrai-je conserver ces sous-programmes ?

J'ai souri :  
- Avec un peu de doigté, je devrais pouvoir les rendre parfaitement stables…  
- Merci infiniment, Capitaine… Je veux dire, Docteur Beckett…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ces sous-programmes sont la raison de ma venue, vous retrouverez votre chère Capitaine Janeway en moins de deux.

Le « Docteur » soupira.  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé ?  
- C'est-à-dire que…  
Il secoua la tête :  
- Non, rien…

J'ai poursuivi ma stabilisation des sous-programmes : c'était un vrai travail de fourmi…  
- En réalité… J'aimerais le confier à quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de…  
- Confier quoi ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…  
- Dites toujours, j'ai pratiquement terminé.

Le « Docteur » soupira encore :  
- Vous allez bientôt partir, et vous retrouver n'importe où… Vous ne pourrez pas lui dire…  
- Dans l'absolu, je ne pourrai rien répéter à qui que ce soit… Enfin, tout dépend de qui ne doit pas l'entendre, bien entendu…  
- Le Capitaine Janeway.

J'ai sourcillé, me détournant de mon activité un instant :  
- Qu'a-t-elle ? Est-elle malade ?  
- Non, non, je… Ecoutez… Je sais que ce n'est pas à elle que je m'adresse en ce moment, alors…  
Il ferma les yeux, semblant prendre une profonde respiration alors que j'achevais mon travail :  
- Il y a longtemps que je le dissimule, mais… Je vous aime, Kathryn Janeway, et…

**N**e devrions-nous pas contourner cette nébuleuse ?  
- Hmmm ?  
Je me suis redressé, un peu hagard : où était le tableau de commandes ?  
- Je… Je…  
Apparemment, j'étais sur la Passerelle d'un de ces vaisseaux spatiaux…

Mais il était évident que je n'étais pas le Capitaine : celui-ci trônait sur son siège, et avait l'air plutôt inquiet :  
- Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien… ?  
- Je… Je demande la permission… D'être relevé quelques minutes…  
- Permission accordée.

J'ai quitté la Passerelle : j'avais besoin de faire le point. Qui suis-je, maintenant ?  
- Ordinateur, indique-moi le chemin de mes quartiers.  
_Veuillez suivre le fléchage lumineux._  
Bon, c'était déjà ça. Le vaisseau avait l'air moins avancé que l'Entreprise ou le _Voyager_, mais au moins, il y avait cet Ordinateur qui pourrait tout me dire…

Je suis parvenu aux quartiers de la personne que je remplace, décidant de trouver un miroir…  
- Bon, voyons ça…  
Quand j'ai aperçu mon reflet, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer mon teint étrange, entre le vert et le jaunâtre, mes sourcils arqués, ma coupe au bol…  
- Mais c'est quoi, ça ?!

Sous le peu de cheveux à cet endroit, je pouvais voir mes oreilles… Et elles n'étaient pas rondes… J'ai dégagé mon cou : visiblement, ça poussait un peu plus que d'habitude…  
- J'ai… Des oreilles pointues ?!  
Des oreilles pointues… Non…  
- Ordinateur…

Je me suis assis, essayant de me calmer :  
- Peux-tu me préciser… A qui sont ces appartements… ?  
_Appartements actuellement attribués à l'Officier en Second de l'Entreprise, Mr. Spock._  
- Spock…  
Pas un nom humain…

J'ai soufflé, craignant la réponse :  
- De quelle espèce Mr. Spock est-il exactement ?  
L'Ordinateur tinta :  
_Vulcain._  
- Oh, bravo…


End file.
